


drawings

by marrymeymir



Series: simping bitches [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: historia slowly begins to forget what ymir looks like
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: simping bitches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	drawings

Historia sighed, putting the letter back down onto the table. She ran her thumb across the edge of it, just taking in everything. She often sat down and read Ymir's letter since it gave her some sort of closure, some feeling of having a proper goodbye. Of course, nothing could have ever topped Ymir staying but this is all she had left of her. 

It had been a year after Ymir had left and Historia swore to herself to never forget what she looked like. She tried and she tried and she tried but often began sobbing once she realised she couldn't remember a lot of it. However, the one thing she would never forget was how many freckles Ymir had; as cadets, whilst they were sleeping, Historia would count Ymir's freckles and only fell asleep until she had counted each and every one of them. 

She slowly got up from her desk, folding the letter neatly and placing it in her pocket. She walked towards the door and down the stairs, taking a right and slowly opening the castle doors as quietly as possible; no one could know the queen was sneaking out. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath and quietly walked down the street, earning a few glances but it didn't bother her much. At the roundabout, she turned left and into a small alleyway. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath in, closing her eyes as she knocked on the door. After a bit of rustling from inside, the door slowly opened and someone poked their head around the door.

"Well well well, your majesty. What brings you here?"

Historia rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively in the air, "Shut it, horseface." She sighed, "Can I ask you a favour?"

The man opened the door just big enough for her to enter and gestured with his hand, "Of course, come in."

She stepped inside and looked around. The place was dim and papers could be seen scattered around everywhere, some of them hung on the wall. A desk was located along the wall, the shorter side of it touching and the length of it stuck out. On either side were two wooden chairs, one flipped over and the other neatly tucked in. She walked forward to his desk and picked up the fallen chair, sitting down on it as she watched him follow and sit in the chair opposite. He sat down with a huff, lacing his fingers together and putting them on the table as he leaned forward to look at Historia.

"What can I do for you?"

Historia looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Jean, do you remember what Ymir looked like?"

Jean chuckled softly as he leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I do. How come?"

Historia cleared her throat, "I was wondering if you could draw her for me."

Jean smiled and sat forward again, "Of course, Hisu. Anything for my friends."

Ever since he was a child, Jean had always been great at drawing people and had a keen eye for facial features. Oftentimes, he remembered them and a lot of the scouts had gone up to him and asked him to draw one of their loved ones. He figured since he had nothing better to do and was always up for making people happy, he'd do it. It's what Marco would've wanted him to do anyway. He knew that at some point Historia was going to come up to him and today was the day. He couldn't say he loved Ymir but she was nice to talk to once she stopped making sarcastic comments. He respected her nonetheless, the sacrifice she made really helped their efforts in learning more about the Marleyans and the 9 titans. Historia seemed to oppose that, often angrily shouting at people when it was brought up. On the day of her coronation, some of the noblemen had asked her about Ymir's letter, whether it had any clues or hints. Historia had started shouting at them, demanding them to leave her and the letter alone as she stomped off into her room, slamming the door behind her. Some guards could swear they heard quiet sobs coming from her room that night.

Jean was a scout now and their attack on Marley was 3 years away. It seemed like a lot now but he was sure the time would just slip through his fingers so he made sure he got to spend as much time with everyone as possible. Although, he did need his personal time and this is where his little studio came in. He had found an abandoned room down one of the alleyways in wall Sina and had set up a little camp there. No one knew where he went and they learnt not to question it either. In this little space of his, he'd draw faces of people he remembered or just generally practice. It calmed him down and he found it relaxing, just being able to sit down and draw once in a while. 

Historia cleared her throat and blinked, trying to hold her tears in, "T-Thanks, horseface."

Jean chuckled at the name and leaned forward again, "Still with the nickname? I thought you were the one trying to stop people from calling me that."

Historia swallowed and smiled at him, "I guess times have changed," she fiddled nervously with her fingers, "So when do you think you'll have it done by?"

Jean looked up in the corner and sighed, thinking of a possible time, "This evening?"

"Well that's quick, thanks Jean," Historia said, slightly relieved. Jean cleared his throat and looked down at the table, "I was just wondering."

"Yes?"

"Do you still have Ymir's letter?"

Historia let out a deep breath and looked down at her hands, slowly lifting one and reaching into her pocket. She carefully pulled it out and put it neatly on the table. Jean looked at it and smiled softly, "It must really be important then, huh?" Historia laughed slightly, "Yeah, it is."

Jean coughed and stood up, using his hands to lean against the table, "Well then, your majesty, I'll deliver it at the castle tonight. Sound good?" 

Historia nodded and smiled, standing up as well and picking up the letter in the process, "Perfect. Thanks again, Jean."

"It's my pleasure. I know she meant a lot to you."

Before Historia could leave Jean interrupted, "So were you two like actually dating?" He said nervously, "I d-don't mean to come off like rude or anything, you don't have to answer of cour-"

"Yes, Jean. We were dating. It's alright," Historia turned around and smiled at him, trying to reach up for his shoulder to comfort him, failing obviously but it was worth a shot. He chuckled as he opened the door and led her outside, waving to her as she left the alleyway and made her way back to the castle.

_ 'I better get drawing then.' _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago and I couldn't be bothered finishing it until now  
> also idk if I should make like a second bit and whether ymirs alive or not


End file.
